The detecting method and means of this invention is particularly well adapted for the detection of small arm firing for training purposes on a firing range. Prior art round detectors which are responsive to a single signal such as sound produced by the weapon fire, are well known. However, in the presence of other weapon fire many such prior art detectors respond to the firing of all of them without discrimination rendering the same useless under such conditions.